Finale! The Tower of Demons
Mission Walking around, touch enemy to engage in battle. =Battle= 5 battle *Flame Snake (Fire element, wind element can't be used) **Flame Snake (Lv. 80) **Flame Snake (Lv. 80) **Flame Snake (Lv. 80) *Abyss Conger (Water element, fire element can't be used) **Abyss Conger (Lv. 80) **Abyss Conger (Lv. 80) **Abyss Conger (Lv. 80) *Thunder Bird (Thunder element, earth element can't be used) **Thunder Bird (Lv. 80) **Thunder Bird (Lv. 80) **Thunder Bird (Lv. 80) *Rock Giants (Earth element, water element can't be used) **Rock Giants (Lv. 80) **Rock Giants (Lv. 80) **Rock Giants (Lv. 80) *Wind Lady (Wind element, thunder element can't be used) **Wind Lady (Lv. 80) **Wind Lady (Lv. 80) **Wind Lady (Lv. 80) Quotes =Beginning= * (Character): Kage!!! Are you alright? * Yudai: I failed... They got the scroll... The village rests on your shoulders now... * Deva Realm: He truly is the Kage of Fire village, he's the strongest opponent I've ever encountered. * (Character): You... are you their leader? * Deva Realm: Correct. I am the leader of the six realms! Deva Realm! Are you think of retrieving these scrolls? Stop trying, even your Kage has fallen before me. * (Character): It is my duty to protect my village! Jutsu ACTIVATE!!! * Deva Realm: Not bad! You might be as strong as your Kage, but my job here is done! We will meet again! * (Character): I am not letting you go! * (Character): Finally, I got you Deva Realm, now give me back the book! * Deva Realm: Surprising, you were able to find me, not bad! Welcome to the Tower of Demons, right now all you see are my shadow clones; if you survive, I'll be waiting for you on the 6th floor. * (Character): Huh!! I will defeat you and retrieve the Secret book of Kinjutsu! * Deva Realm: So, don't disappoint me. Show me your power! This tower has five elemental enchantment protection, I hope you like what I've prepared for you! * (Character): (Elemental boundary!? From what I am sensing right now, this floor restricts the wind element) =After Defeating Flame Snake= * Deva Realm: It's been a while since anyone has reached this level. * (Character): Huh! Save your talking and let's fight! (You sense something strange in the air, looks like this level restricts the fire element) =After Defeating Abyss Conger= * Deva Realm: Looks like Kage has trained you well. * (Character): I promised that I will protect out village!!! (This floor seems to restrict earth element) =After Defeating Thunder Bird= * Deva Realm: Congratulations, you've reached the 4th floor, I thought you would have been defeated already. * (Character): The one who's going to be defeated is you! (you sense a strange force flowing in the air... the element of water is restricted) =After Defeating Rock Giants= * Deva Realm: Here is the 5th floor, which also means the end for you! * (Character): You are wrong... It's you that I will end! (this level restricts the lightning element) =After Defeating Wind Lady/Ending= * (Character): I think I've over-estimated your power. Tips You can recrut Hiroshi, NPC Level 80 to finish battle as fast as possible. Your enemy have small HP (as boss), but also have chance to reactive force. Hiroshi will casts Strenghten to team, his damage and HP are very high. But be careful in 1st floor, enemy can reduce 5% HP instanly.